Ultimate BiasMy RoommatePJM
by ReaSoCute21
Summary: Meet Rea, a foreign student from the United States who happens to become roommates with her "Ultimate Bias", Park Jimin of Bangtan Boys at School Of Performing Arts Seoul and Seoul, South Korea. Rea, comes from a family of poverty who happened to come up with enough money to send her off to college due to her mother working hard and putting back over the years, her mother's wis
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Surprises come in small packages**

Rea, come downstairs right now before your brother attacks your chocolate chip pancakes. He's been eyeing them now for the past 10 minutes. I won't be able to hold him for long, mom shouts up the stairs at me.

I'm coming, mom! I shout back in response hurriedly putting on my robe, as I* have this habit of sleeping with just my undergarments on.

Jumping down the last stair, I hurriedly sit down in my assigned seat and grab my plate, just as Cameron was getting ready to stab his fork against one of my bite-sized pancakes.

"Darn!" why couldn't you stay asleep longer!

Cameron whined, going back to his own plate of pancakes.

Oh, shut up! Will Ya, besides you're being greedy I emphasized with my hands, pointing back in forth between his plate and my own plate.

Besides, it's not my fault you didn't eat dinner last night because you wanted to play that stupid Over-Watch with your friends last night. I teased aloud purposely for mom to hear.

"Cameron, what did I tell you about staying up late playing that darn game late into all hours of the night!" mother scolded looking pointedly at Cameron as if a laser would shoot forth from her eye sockets at any given moment.

Cameron lowered his eyes, ashamed. You told me not to play all hours of the night unless I wanted you to confiscate my ps4 for an entire month he quietly mumbled as he swirled a piece of his pancakes into syrup.

"Why didn't you listen to me then, if you knew the consequences?" mother questioned, getting impatient, as she began to tap her foot impatiently expecting his answer.

"M-Mom, I didn't intentionally do it, he mumbled." The game got so good, that I lost track of time. I honestly did lose track of time m-mother. He stuttered afraid to meet her gaze.

Mother, simply looked at him exasperatedly, then huffed out a sigh before saying "I'll let you off this once, Cameron Allen!" Do you hear me!? she stated sternly while staring directly into his eyes as his own met hers back timidly.

Yes, ma'am. I hear you Cameron answered back before going completely silent as he was now embarrassed.

Mother glanced over at me. Rea meet with me, in my bedroom after you're finished. I have something important to tell you. Mom stated before grabbing her phone off the counter which had been charging this entire time.

While mother, was descending the stairs it began to ring. Huffing mother groaned out aloud, "what does she want now?"

Must be grandma both Cameron and I mumbled well-coordinated before looking across the table at each other and smiling.

Jinx! Cameron exclaimed, smiling. It's like you be reading my thoughts sis. He further went on to say before reaching across the table to hold my hand.

I know right, I retorted while softly giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

(Time Skip: 1hr later.)

Opening mother's door, I noticed her sitting on her bed gazing at her phone screen.

Mother, you wanted to speak with me I asked closing the door softly behind me.

"Yes, I did" placing her phone down on her nightstand.

Mom got up from her bed and went to open her drawer. Turning around she motioned with her index finger for me to sit down on her bed.

Complying, I sat down as I nervously glanced over at her. Did I do something wrong? I mentally asked myself.

*Mhm*

Rea. My mother softly calls out.

Yes, mother. I answer coming out of my inner thoughts. I have some good news to tell you. She states, as she furthermore holds onto the envelope she holds clasped between her grip.

*Mother clears her throat*

Rea, remember how you mentioned, about wanting to travel to Seoul with Brianna to pursue a career in Performing Arts? She asked as her eyes steadily gazed into my own brown orbs.

Yes, ma'am. I remember I retorted twirling a strand of my hair.

Well, you've been accepted to that school you've applied for with Brianna mother retorted smiling at me.

Really?! I asked, feeling like Tae when he found out Celine Dion will be performing at the Billboard Music Awards.

Yes, really!? Mother teased shaking her head at me before making her way over to me. Once she sat down beside me, she placed the envelope between my hands.

"Omo, I remarked."

While I clasped onto the envelope for dear life. This is like so unbelievable I cooed as my vision started to blur.

Well, honey. Believe it! mother remarked grabbing my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze as she openly smiled at me.

"Omg, I exclaimed!" Tearing up furthermore. School of Performing Arts Seoul, has officially accepted me! I squealed.

Yes, honey. School of Performing Arts Seoul has accepted you mother confirmed bear hugging me while I struggled to come to grips with this unexpected piece of news mother shared with me.

Mom, this is so amazing. I exclaimed wrapping my arm around her waist as she furthermore hugged me into her embrace.

Yes, dear this is truly amazing my mother retorted comfortingly stroking my back as she rocked back and forth like one would do a newborn child.

(Moments later)

Now, that that's out of the way, missy. Go out and have fun with Brianna. You both deserve it.

Also, you won't have to worry about the expenses.

My mother stated, glancing into my eyes.

How come? Mom? I asked. while playing with the sleeves of my cashmere sweater.

Mother glanced across at me then said

"I've been putting back, for a while now."

She then got up from the bed and pulled out a yellow envelope from her dresser.

This, she stated gesturing to the envelope will cover all the expenses of your course. Whatever's lift is yours to keep. Spend it wisely, she advised as she placed the packet into my hand.

Oh, mom! I exclaimed tearing up again as I hugged her tightly. You're the best, I remarked chocking up as my vision furthermore blurred up.

They all say that my mother retorted smirking as she side glance at a picture of my older sister and me along with our brother Cameron. Who happens to be hugging me in the picture.

We mean it though, emphasized making a heart with my hand. Salanghae mom. I remarked, winking at her as I made my way to the door.

"I love you too," dear mother remarked.

Also, don't forget to start packing. Your classes began the following week. So, enjoy the entire week you have living on campus before class starts dear.

Also, don't worry about your room and boarding that money will cover it. Furthermore, I've already placed you in a room and board that comes along with being a student at School of Performing Arts Seoul my mother stated.

You also have a roommate. Since you're not too fond of living in huge places by yourself. I'm aware of my mother stated shaking her head at me as she smiled.

Omo, thanks so much. I stammered, smiling bashfully at my mom as she continued smiling at me.

"Now get lost." You have a whole day to spend with that feisty friend of yours mother stated. Times flying kid. Go have fun, while you both have the time to do so.

"Yes, ma'am" I retorted leaving her room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **Fun Outing** **?**

Girl! You don't know how stoked I am about the both of (US) getting accepted into School of Performing Arts Seoul together I remarked as Brianna and I stepped further up in line to order our meal at Taco Bell.

Girl, I can't believe it either Brianna remarked.

Grinning cheekily. Brianna retorted girl can you imagine BTS going to the same university as us!

It would be too hard to focus on any assignments. Brianna remarked placing her hand over her raging heart.

Girl…. don't even get me started. I remarked, clasping my own heart. Do you know what would happen to my heart if Jimin happened to be attending this exact same school, I remarked furthermore gasping. It'll be like Niagara Falls has erupted. I panted.

I believe you. Brianna stated glancing at me as I clasped my chest still imagining Jimin in all his handsomeness. Wearing a nice firm fitting blouse, along with those thighs hugging leather pants of his and his black hair hanging loosely over his forehead while he ran his hands through it while biting his lips as he displayed that well-known smirk of his for all to see.

Girl, you really imagining him aren't you Brianna questioned as a smirk began to form on her face.

N-No. I stammered, mentally punching myself for stuttering at a time like this.

Mhm, if you say so Brianna remarked as we came closer to the counter. Only one person to go.

(Once at the counter)

"How may I take your order?" the cashier asked he smiled warmly at Brianna and me.

"Hello, I would like to order Beef Chalupa supreme with a medium sized Baha Blast." I retorted before standing to the side and waiting for Brianna to state her order afterward.

"Hello, there. I would like the same order as hers. Make my beverage a Dr. Pepper instead.

Thanks." Brianna retorted as she began getting her wallet out of her purse.

"That will be $13.50 ma'am" the cashier retorted looking at Brianna expectantly.

Opening her wallet Brianna quickly pulled out a $20-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier along with a smile.

"Thank you for your service ma'am, here's your change $6.50." the cashier retorted handing Brianna her exact change back along with a smile of his own.

"Thanks, have a great day, sir." Brianna retorted as she and I made our way to the nearest table to wait for our order.

(20minutes later.)

Order for Brianna Miller. A female employee called out holding the bag in her hand that contained our orders.

"Here!" Brianna announced as she stood up from the table and made her way to the counter to get our meal.

Here, Brianna retorted as she placed my taco and drink in front of me on a separate tray that she had gotten before coming back to our table.

"Thanks, Bri," I remarked while sticking a straw into my Baha Blast eagerly waiting for the straw to meet my eager mouth.

"You're welcome Rea." Brianna retorted taking the wrapping off her Beef Chalupa Supreme as I did the same in return.

No words were exchanged between us as we silently sat across each other eating our tacos and occasionally sipping on our beverages.

Brianna was about to say something to me when suddenly the person on the TV Screen began speaking unexpectedly.

"It is in our honor to announce that the Bangtan Boys have officially announced that they'll be attending a local Performing Arts school to continue their schooling. We are still unsure of the exact Performing Arts school it is that they'll be attending the female announcer remarked, however, we wish them the very best in further continuing their education."

Brianna looked at me so suddenly, that she nearly knocked her Dr. Pepper off the table.

"Girl…."

She uttered before she covered her mouth, as tears silently rolled down her face.

Concerned, I leaned forward.

Girl, what's the matter? Shouldn't this make you happy not sad I questioned looking at her questioningly?

"I-I am Rea. These aren't tears, I'm just so shocked at this unexpected announcement is all she stated while wiping her tears away with a napkin.

I couldn't believe it either, now I'll have to be on my guard always on campus.

I mumbled.

Girl, you're going to be suffering from heart attacks nearly every single moment your eyes land on him Brianna teased rolling her eyes.

"No, kidding Sherlock" I exclaimed placing my hands over my face. Shortly afterward the announcer on the TV screen stated "It's been said that Jimin's roommate will be a female, same with all the other members.

That girl sure is one lucky gal the announcer stated. Hopefully, the poor girl doesn't faint on the spot. I know I would've done so the announcer remarked as she glanced over at BTS who was being interviewed in the distance by another fellow announcer.

(TV announcer goes over to BTS)

So, Taehyung how does it feel to be going back to further your education. I was told you all took a break due to your hectic careers.

The announcer announced as she eyed each member waiting for their input.

"Yes, that's true." Our schedules have been so hectic lately, that we had to put off on our schooling for a while longer than we intended to do so. Taehyung remarked.

How does it feel knowing that Bang PD-Nim is allowing you all time off from the spotlight to further your schooling the announcer asked eyeing Jimin the entire time now?

Clearing his throat Jimin stepped forth, it feels great. I won't lie, to be able to take a break from being BTS for a while and simply be myself "Park Jimin" he emphasized pointing to himself.

Smiling at his response the reporter turned to the others. What are all your thoughts on this?

I'm expecting great things to happen Namjoon said while smiling at the reporter.

Likewise, with Namjoon both Suga and Jin answered simultaneously.

Smiling nervously afterward.

How about you Jungkook and Taehyung what are your thoughts? She furthermore asked.

I'm absolutely looking forward to continuing my schooling Jungkook answered as he smiled that cute bunny smile of his. I've been wanting to brush up more on my photography skills. Now I finally get the chance to further improve it.

*Taehyung nervously clears throat*

Almost identical to Jungkook's answer.

Taehyung stated I'm looking forward to pursuing a career in art. Later in life, this career could possibly come in handy sometime in the future. He further stated before placing his hands into his pockets.

Wow, amazing answers. The reporter remarked before looking back into the main camera focus.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, you have heard the latest scoop on Bangtan Boys, be sure to stay further tuned in for more. Now with that, we'll take a 5minute break see you shortly she announced before a commercial came on.

(Brianna sighs)

Girl, did we hear this, exactly right? Brianna asked not believing her ears.

Yes, I'm afraid so. I admitted still not believing it either. I swear on my slice of cheesecake that if this is sick prank, I'm going to be so mad I stated while looking at Brianna.

Girl, who you telling I am too. I might have to hit up Big Hit Entertainment if this turns out to be some sick joke.

You don't play with the ARMIES hearts and expect to get out alive she stated while emphasizing on Bangtan's fans group name.

I know that's right I exclaimed in agreement reaching across the table to fist bump with Brianna's outstretched clenched fist.

(30mins later; sitting in Brianna's car)

Did you already pack your clothes? I asked glancing at Brianna as I tore my gaze from my phone.

Yes, why? Did you not yet pack. Brianna asked.

No not yet, I haven't I answered back.

Why not, you need to hurry and pack. We're leaving this week.

Did you forget that we have a whole "FREE WEEK?" Brianna asked.

We might also end up meeting Bangtan she stated eagerly.

No, I didn't forget. I remarked and "Oh my gosh" don't even get me started Bri.

I wouldn't know what to do had that happen I remarked covering my face as I envisioned Jimin.

Mhm…Brianna retorted giving me knowing look. You'll be all nervous and tongue-tied Brianna stated.

Aigoo, if he happens to be your roommate. Only lord knows what will become of you.

You can't even get over seeing him through a picture.

How, would you handle seeing him in person let alone as your roommate. Brianna further stated as she looked at me with a smirk.

Gosh, Brianna stop it with the snide smirks already I begged.

Jebal, jebal. Enough already. I started shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

Whatever, she stated while smiling.

(Inside Bedroom)

Grabbing my suitcase out of the closet I couldn't help but feel all nervous.

Nervously walking in and out of my closet with my clothes for the entire semester I'll be there. I couldn't help but let out a sigh that I've been holding for the longest as I envisioned Jimin being my roommate. Argh, how would I live?

(35 minutes; closing suitcase)

Zipping up my suitcase I smiled contentedly as I just now finished packing everything I needed for the semester.

Sitting down on my bed, I shortly afterward felt my phone vibrating in my pants pocket.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

(Call incoming from Grandmother3)

*Answers call*

"Hello."

Hey, Sweet cheeks. I've heard from your mother that your starting college this following week. How does it feel? Grandmother asked.

"It feels, nostalgic grandma." I'm a bit nervous. I must admit. I said while shifting to a comfortable position on my bed.

"Don't be, you'll do fine." Isn't your friend Brianna attending the same college as you?"

"Yes, she's attending the same college as well grandmother."

"Stay close to her, she'll help you through this huge ordeal, and don't forget to pray to God that he'll have his hands over you and your fellow colleagues. Grandma stated.

"Yes, ma'am, I will," I said smiling as I envisioned my grandmother's eyes closing and her face taking on the expression of one that saw many things and went through many things.

Regardless of what she went through Grandmother always made sure to give God all the "Glory & Praise" he deserves. No matter when, and no matter where.

"Good, now get some sleep," Grandma said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am" I answered. Goodnight grandma I love you.

"I love you too." She retorted before hanging up.

(Call has ended)

Sighing, I got out of my clothes and placed into the hamper as I made my way to my bathroom.

(20 minutes later)

Strutting out of my bathroom and only my bra and panties I began confidently strutting over to my bed like a model strutting down the runway. Sliding underneath the comforter I let out a content sigh before closing my eyes.

Goodnight God I sighed aloud before dozing off into the land of "dreams."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Goodbyes are the hardest**

GET UP! NOW! REA!

My mother shouted.

Ma, I'm sleepy though. Can't I sleep in for a little while longer I whined?

NO! Now get up she stated.

Mother walks over to my bedside and suddenly rips the cover from off me.

Mom, don't be this way. I whined furthermore.

No can do sweetie, you must get up early and get down there with Brianna to get settled into your dorms and get your schedules. What better way than to go early, instead of having to stand in a long line. Mom stated with her hands on her hips with a knowing expression on her face.

Okay, I'm getting up now. I remarked getting up while sleepily rubbing my hands on my face.

(Enters the bathroom)

Glancing in my mirror, I nearly died. I looked a "HOT MESS!"

Quickly running water in the basin. I waited until it was the right amount then placed the cork in. applying warm water to my face, I then slowly began to pamper my face with my facial cleanser. Afterwards, I applied my face mask. After applying, I daintily stepped into the shower as if one wrong move could land me in the afterlife.

(20minutes later)

Stepping out of the shower, I immediately went back to the sink and picked up my toothbrush while holding the toothpaste in my right hand.

After brushing my teeth for 10 minutes straight I bent over the basin and began rinsing my mouth out. Afterwards, I took the face mask off then applied warm water to my now smooth face.

Wiping my face, with my dry towel I let out a content sigh just as Brianna tapped on the door.

Girl, if you don't get a move on. We need to get on the road (ASAP) she stated.

Okay, okay. I'm coming. After gurgling my mouth with Listerine and rinsing my mouth I came out the bathroom with my body clad in a blue towel.

"Get lost" so I can get ready I retorted to Brianna who sat on my bed looking at photos of Taehyung. Who she was big time crushing on for the longest.

Okay, Miss. Bossy she teased rolling her eyes at me as she made her way out of my room while still looking at the picture of Taehyung.

****************************************************(Sighing)

I immediately entered my walk-in closet, a good thing about this college is that they no longer force you to wear the standard uniform. Thank goodness, I sighed. I didn't want to be looking like a life-sized sunflower.

(10 minutes)

Fully clad in camouflage cargos with an all-black halter top that had an all-white tank top underneath it for extra protection of my body.

Topping it all off, I added golden bracelets on my wrists as I stepped into my black converse highs.

Not really in the mood for being extravagant on the hair, I decided to braid it into twin pigtails with my baby hair curled and hanging down on the sides of my hair, giving it at a cute look, despite my tomboyish appearance.

(Walks out bedroom with belongings)

Hand on my suitcase, and my duffle bag over my shoulder along with my laptop case dangling from my right hand. I made my way into the living room to see my mother and brother expectantly waiting for me to appear.

Sis. My brother retorted coming forth with tears brimming his eyes. I'll miss you. He sobbed while holding onto my shoulders as he cried his heart out.

I'll miss you too, as tears formed in my eyes seeing him so weak and vulnerable like this. I'm so used to seeing him being cocky. I never expected to see him shed tears for me.

I'm not far bro. we can always video chat anytime. Also, try not to stay up too much on

over-watch I advised pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't" he mumbled still sniffling against my shoulder.

Rea. My mother called. Glancing I noticed tears brimming her eyes too, as she came forth and hugged me along with Cameron.

Be sure to take care of yourself and don't stay up too late on that computer looking at BTS. She reprimanded me while eyeing me in the eyes with sternness yet at the same time shedding tears as I was about to depart for college.

"I won't, I promise mom," I said while returning both my mother's and Cameron's heartwarming embrace.

*Ahem*

Sorry to interrupt Miss. Johnson. Rea and I must get going Brianna stated as she too embraced my mother and Cameron.

Sure, sure. You two go on and get going then mother stated as she held Cameron in her arms who was still sobbing.

"Bye, sis." I love you. Cameron stated as he reached out and held my hand before giving my cheek a peck.

"I love you too, Cameron."

After that I was gone, heading off to my life's newest destination.

College life.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **Keep Calm & Relax Rea!**

Hello! College life! I remarked as I slid into the passenger seat. Brianna chuckled in response as she placed both of our belongings into the backseat before getting behind the driver's seat and starting up the engine.

Seconds later, we took off for our newest step in life. College life.

(3hrs later)

After driving for three hours, we were nearly close to the college. Brianna and I stopped for refreshments once more. This was literally the 5th time in counting it's like the food we consumed wasn't hitting the spot at all.

Girl, I honestly don't get how we are still able to digest food then we've already done. Brianna stated while coming back with two Big 'N Tasty's one for her and one for me. Along with a bottle of coke for both of us.

Me neither, are we even human anymore. I remarked laughing slightly as I cautiously unscrewed the cap on my coke.

Unfortunately, I think we aren't. We've been eating like our moms haven't been feeding us. Brianna remarked.

"I know right, I said in agreement."

"We are eating like it's 'THE END' of the world."

What's the rush, I furthermore stated as I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly?

I honestly don't know either Brianna answered biting into her burger. Shortly afterward a moan escaped her mouth. Earning us weird glances.

Girl, control your moans people are looking at us weirdly. I harshly whispered covering my face behind my snapback.

My bad, she chuckled.

I didn't answer just raised my eyebrow at her. Shortly afterward I spotted a group of guys into the restaurant with shades and masks covering their faces.

I nearly lost it, as I saw one of them glance over at us. The one glancing happened to run his hands through his hair while staring back at me.

Could he be Jimin I mentally questioned myself?

However, upon not noticing the dangling silver earring he occasionally wears, or any hint of a ring I began to doubt it was Park Jimin himself.

However, my silly assumptions changed when I noticed four silver colored rings were adorning his left hand.

The thick bands covering up his entire finger as he once more ran his hand through his ebony colored locks that fell over his forehead.

"Omo, he's Jimin," I whispered to Brianna quietly.

Omo, where?! She asked timidly as she took a huge breath.

10 spaces back from us, they're in line. I whispered. They're going to eat here, oh my gosh. My heart! I gasped. Too loudly, as they all turned in our direction. The impact was too much to handle that I accidentally leaned back in the wrong direction. Instead of my back resting on the chair, like it normally should.

I felt nothing in return.

Moments later, I found the reason why. I was falling out of the chair sideways.

"Ahh!" Brianna! HELP ME! I exclaimed. Shortly afterward I felt myself being engulfed in a strong pair of masculine arms.

T-Thank you. I mumbled slowly raising my head. Beautiful brown eyes met mines. The eyes belonging to "Park freaking Jimin"

Omo, I mentally shouted.

"Are you, all right?" he asked in his cute standard dialect.

Y-yes, I'm all right, thanks so much. That friend of mines is no good. I remarked tsking.

Jimin slightly chuckled. She tried to catch you but just as she got up her foot got caught underneath the metal bars of her chair, therefore, causing her to almost land on her face in the process.

Fortunately for her, Taehyung was on my trails as I came to stop you from falling Jimin stated.

"Oh, my gosh." Thank goodness for you both being here. I remarked. Slowly taking his hands in mines I shook it in gratitude.

Thanks so much. I retorted. May I have an autograph. I'm a huge fan of yours I admitted smiling as I nervously shifted my weight onto my left leg.

"Sure," Jimin stated as he pulled out an ink pen from his pants pockets all while managing to look incredibly hot while doing so.

"Where would you like me to put it."

Jimin inquired as he looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

I would like you to put it here. I gestured to my phone case. Which happened to be him. I admit I was embarrassed as he saw it. It was a picture of him during a fan meet where he had on a white blouse and black pants. He was pushing his hair back in the picture.

"I see, your #TeamChimChim eh?" he asked quirking one of his eyebrows as he stared into my eyes.

Yes, I am. I admitted handing him my phone. While in the process of handing my phone to him I accidentally brushed my hand against his hand.

Inaudibly gasping, I quickly moved my hand back to my side as I bite down on my lip. A habit I did when I'm nervous.

Smirking, Jimin began autographing my phone case. However, it seemed like he took his slow time autographing it intentionally.

As I've happened to catch him openly looking at me multiple of times now.

Before he officially handed me back my cellphone, Jimin openly touched my hands before holding onto them. It was nice meeting you.

May I know your name? he asked quirking his eyebrows at me as he waited for an answer.

"It's Rea," I said meeting his charming gaze.

Nice to meet you, Rea, he remarked before bending down and planting a kiss on both of my hands before handing me back my cell phone.

"Likewise, I remarked."

Smiling pleasantly, I watched him walk away as he said over his shoulders

"I sure hope I get to meet you on campus."

You're a student, aren't you?

He asked.

Yes, I am. I replied

"Good, hopefully, I'll be seeing you around on campus then." He smiled before making his way back over to the rest of the guys.

[Mentally screams, on the inside]

OMO exclaimed rather loudly. While Brianna, on the other hand, shouted out.

"They're here in the flesh!" OMO, Taehyung held me! she further exclaimed.

Her outburst caused the guys to burst out laughing. Especially Taehyung as he displayed his "Box-shaped smile"

Jimin, on the other hand, snorted along with Jungkook. They both couldn't contain the bouts of laughter escaping from their lips. Shortly afterward they burst out laughing rambunctiously.

"OMO, KYEOPTA!"

I exclaimed before my eyes met Jim's smile.

"Girl he's looking at me."

I whispered to Brianna.

"Pabo, you better wave back."

Make it obvious you've acknowledged him Brianna stated as she acknowledged Tae's gaze on her as well.

Laughing nervously. I waved back mouthing "Hi"

He smiled as he waved in response. "Nice meeting you." Your smile is beautiful Rea.

"Awe, thanks."

I remarked before averting my gaze to Brianna who was sending hearts to Taehyung who openly smiled and pretended to catch them.

Noticing movement to my left, I looked back to see Jimin sending hearts my way as well.

Smiling, I caught them as well before mouthing.

"I'll see you around Jimin."

"Likewise, he said back." winking shortly afterward to which I smiled in response then turned around to walk out of the restaurant with Brianna beside me clutching her phone case which held a signed autograph from Taehyung with a winking emoticon beside his signature "TaeTae with a heart"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **Keep Calm & Relax Rea! Prt2**

"OH, MY FREAKING GOODNESS!"

Brianna screamed once we were safely inside her midnight blue colored 2008 Malibu. Did you see what just happened!? She exclaimed reclining in her seat as her curly chestnut colored hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"Freaking Taehyung, signed an autograph for me! let alone stopped my foolish behind from going through the ground." She further exclaimed running her hands through her hair.

Yes, I saw that! And oh, my freaking gosh Jimin signed an autograph for me as well!

I exclaimed running a hand through my own curls.

"How can this day get any better than this!"

We both exclaimed together before looking over at one another and burst out laughing.

"They have absolutely made my day," Brianna remarked. I hope they are attending the same Performing Arts School that we are attending.

The school year will be worth it for sure then.

"Oh, my gosh."

Don't even get me started. I managed to reply. You're trying to kill me. Jimin alone could cause my early demise.

"Yeah, you sure right about that."

Brianna remarked chuckling.

Besides that little bit of information, they showed us.

If they did happen to attend our school do you know how much commotion they would be causing?!

I emphasized imagining the scene play out in my mind's eye.

"Girl, you and I both know. That we very well don't wish to know the answer to that."

Brianna remarked.

You and I alone would be so done for every class period. I remarked placing my hand on my chest as a wave of goosebumps began to make its way to my body.

"You sure right about that."

Brianna replied smiling nervously.

[TIME SKIP||Parking Lot]

Locking the doors, both Brianna and I made our way onto campus, looking for the building leading to "Student Orientation"

After nearly 5 minutes of observation, we finally spotted it.

Adjusting our baggage's, we began making our way towards the tall building. Once within the facility, we found an empty seat and sat down.

Shortly afterward two revolving doors to our left opened revealing a group of 7 hot guys entering rather fabulously. The boy in the lead happened to be sporting shades as he ran his hand through his ebony locks rather seductively.

[Gasping; Rea covered her mouth]

The moment I covered my mouth the principal of the school began to speak.

[He begins to clear his throat, shortly after he takes a sip from his water bottle]

Settle down everyone he said as he got everyone's complete attention.

Turning to the seven guys who just entered the room, he motioned for them to sit beside Brianna and Rea in the remaining empty seats to their left.

After they had taken their seats.

The principal began to say what he intended to say before being interrupted by the unexpected appearance of the seven guys.

"Welcome to Performing Arts School of Seoul!"

We hope that you become the very best in whatever major you have set yourself to achieve the 4yrs that you are with us.

My name is Mr. Spades, feel welcome to meet with me in my office if you have any concerns.

Turning his head to the woman beside him.

Meet my wife. Mrs. Spades she's your homeroom teacher. She'll also oversee the Performing Arts & Dance class.

She's a major in Performing Arts & Dance must I say so myself Mr. Spades stated leaning over and pecking his wife on the cheek.

She smiled in return.

Furthermore, you all have assigned roommates. Mr. Spades further went on to announce. I'm betting you all want to know ahead of time who's it is. However, I like to surprise my students with the unknown. It's best not knowing.

I hope you all become great friends with your assigned housemate he further stated.

Fixing his spectacles, while running a hand through his thick head of black hair he smiled.

Your assigned schedules will be handed to you shortly. Also as a short reminder, your roommate and you will have majorly all classes together as a way for you both to get better acquainted with one another throughout the semester.

Be sure to come up and get the key to your dorm shortly. Mr. Spades went on to further say as he reached over and grabbed his wife's hand before planting a kiss on it.

I'm sure, you'll all love the roommates that you've been placed with.

Mr. Spades stated turning his attention back to the entire room full of students.

"Girl, he must not know that the only person I would be satisfied with as my roommate would be Kim to the freaking Taehyung."

Brianna stated while she used the rubber band that was previously around her wrist to tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"I figured, you would say that."

I replied sneering at her.

It's Taehyung 24/7 for you. All day long. I scolded smiling at her.

"Girl, you know it."

She admitted. Besides you can't be talking, it's always Jimin, this and that with you too boo.

Two can play this game Brianna cooed turning her head around as she noticed that Mr. Spades were calling everyone up according to the row they were seated in.

[Mr. Spades begin taking attendance].

Wave your hands in the air, once your name is announced. I want to make sure everyone is in attendance before I began calling you all down to pick up your assigned key to your dorms.

Everyone in attendance shouted back "Yes Sir"

All at once bringing a smile onto Mr. & Mrs. Spades faces.

[An 1hrs later; exiting the auditorium]

Girl, what should we do now. I'm not ready to go back to my dorm just yet.

Brianna remarked.

Me neither girl I answered back.

Let's go sightseeing around campus I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good."

However, before doing so let's put these back in the car until the time comes when we decide to check out our dorms.

Brianna replied gesturing to our baggage's.

"Sure, let's do that."

These are just extra baggage. I said while making my way over to Brianna's car.

[1hr later; both are still strolling around].

Girl, look over there. I replied pointing to the group of guys, hanging out.

"Where?!" Brianna asked.

3 o'clock. I replied. You'll find your heartthrob shortly afterward.

Brianna glanced over and gasped.

She happened to spot. Taehyung.

Gasping Brianna mumbled under her breath. I should have glanced over when Rea did. I would have known that it was BTS sitting beside us during the lecture.

Now that I'm now just finding out, I feel so disrespected by Taehyung. Especially since he's wearing a bandana around his head and letting his mocha colored locks fall over it.

"This boy is just so disrespectful."

Brianna remarked running her hands through her hair, as she took in shallow breaths.

Tell me about it, I stated.

Jimin happened to glance up at the exact same moment and look at her.

"Omo, why!"

I whined eliciting a chuckle from Brianna as my eyes met with Jimin's coffee-colored ones.

"Nah, boo."

Change that "WHY!" to a "YES!"

Brianna corrected me as she began smirking.

"Argh!"

He's coming over here. What should I do!?

I further rambled on.

"ACT COOL" Brianna stated.

While she adjusted her purse.

"Easy said than done." I remarked right as he was getting closer to where I stood."

"Hey, Rea."

Seems like faith is working out for us greatly. He chuckled softly.

"Oh, my heart!"

"Hello, Jimin."

I replied. Smiling warmly back at him. Although inside I felt like Negara Falls had stopped flowing.

"It feels nice, knowing that we can get to know each other furthermore now."

Jimin stated. Never once, did he stop running his hand through his locks as he talked to me.

"I know right, same here."

I admitted before reaching inside my rucksack for a bottle of water. My throat has officially stopped producing saliva the moment Jimin stepped in front of me.

"Do I make you nervous!?" he asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Y-Yes, you do." I softly admitted taking another swig from my water bottle.

"Oh, don't be."

I don't bite. He remarked tilting his head to the side.

"Haha." Okay, I'll try. I replied laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'll be departing from the both of you now so that you both can become better acquainted.

Bri suddenly announced.

Glancing over I pleaded with her to stay with my eyes. She smiled back at me knowingly before she left me standing there beside Jimin.

"So…" Jimin said while looking at me.

"What do you have planned for the moment?"

Nothing much. We were just taking a stroll before I spotted you hanging with the guys. I stated.

"Oh, would you like to continue strolling?"

Jimin asked.

"I would love too. However, I wouldn't be taking you from anything major, would I?" I asked.

No, you wouldn't be. We weren't really talking about anything serious. Jimin replied.

"Oh, then in that case. Sure, I would like to continue strolling along with you."

Jimin smiled softly at her.

"Follow me."

Okay. I replied walking alongside him.

"I've noticed that there were nice area's to lounge in while the guys and I were settling into our dorms." Jimin retorted.

"Ooh, nice."

What did you see? I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I'd rather show you than tell you," Jimin remarked.

"Okay, let's do just that then," I remarked filling a rush of adrenaline course through my veins.

"Deal!" Jimin retorted taking my hand in his before he began walking.

Freezing up in the inside, I couldn't help but look down to our connected hands.

"OMO, he's holding my hand."

Inner me screamed.

While on the other hand my calmer inner self-said "Omo, is it all right for me to continue letting him hold my hand like this!? He's softly killing me on the inside and he doesn't even have a clue about it.

I snickered as my thoughts began to get the best of me.

Remembering that I wasn't alone I immediately grew silent as Jimin glanced over at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling back at me.

"Oh, n-nothing I stammered." While quickly averting my eyes back to the front of me.

"Mhm, that sure doesn't seem like it was over nothing." Jimin retorted giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Sighing within I gave into him."

If you must know I laughed because this was so unexpected. You are holding my hand.

I gestured to our clasped hands.

You mentally brought out my inner fangirl I admitted quietly.

"Oh, did I?" he asked cocking an eyebrow while smirking.

"Yes, I stuttered." Bashfully lowering my head.

"Oh! What do we have here?" Jimin teased softly.

You falling for me or what? He teased.

On the level of a fangirl, then yes. I replied.

"Wow, so honest and upfront."

It's rare to see an army this honest up front. Jimin stated while smiling.

"Maybe, they weren't as confident as me to admit it," I remarked. Walking a bit faster.

"True; and whoa slow down."

He chuckled. What's the rush for?

"The little creek down there is so inviting."

I replied. Slightly slowing down to adjust to his pace.

"Oh, you don't say."

Jimin remarked.

That's exactly where I was taking you.

"Jinjja!?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, jinjja."

Jimin retorted smiling.

Reaching the small creek. I immediately sat down along the bank and began running my hands through the water.

"I'm guessing you have officially marked this spot as your favorite for now."

Jimin asked chuckling softly.

Si, I replied.

This water feels so good, I never expected a campus to have its very own creek. I figured it would be an endless number of trees throughout the entire campus.

"Well, aren't you wrong."

Be ready to be further surprised. Seoul is full of surprises.

Jimin remarked coming to sit beside me.

"Omo, jinjja," I asked again still not believing it.

"Yes, jinjja" Jimin further stated.

The song we recently released "With Seoul" is proof of it, there's so much about Seoul that makes it memorable and a very popular place that tourists find themselves going to.

Jimin remarked.

I absolutely love that song. I remarked sighing.

It's been on repeat for a while now. I admitted twirling a strand of my hair around my finger.

"Jinjja!"

Jimin asked.

"Yes, jinjja!"

I really love it. It's so beautiful.

Your vocals and Jungkook's throughout the song had me near death I admitted chuckling.

"Wow, Daebak."

Jimin stated.

It feels good to know that our song made you feel that sort of way.

He remarked chuckling as he shook his head at me while I continued twirling a strand of my hair around my finger absentmindedly.

"I'm pretty sure, everyone loves it."

Especially the girls, that were nearly collapsing upon seeing you guys enter the auditorium earlier I said while laughing merrily.

"I'm pretty sure they do too."

Jimin replied laughing as well.

"This is still hard to digest."

I replied.

"We're literally attending the same college. I never saw it coming."

"I know right, me too."

However, I'm enjoying this.

You're a cool person to get to know.

Jimin stated.

You really think so? I asked quirking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, I really think so."

He stated.

You're honest, a cool down to earth person.

This is the first for me that I can have a mellow conversation with a fangirl without her nearly passing out.

"Jinjja?" I asked laughing full heartedly.

You've had that happen to you?

"Yes, jinjja."

Yes, I've had it happen. Tons of times. The girl nearly died from squealing too much. She turned as red as a chili pepper.

(A/N: I'm still not over the fact that Kookie made fun of his size).

"Omo, poor girl."

She for sure was on cloud nine. I stated as I gestured to Jimin.

"Maybe too high up on cloud 9."

Jimin interjected.

Shrugging his shoulders as he caught sight of me pointing at him.

"I don't blame her."

I retorted. Shortly afterward I regretted it as I noticed Jimin looking at me intensely.

"Oh, and how come you don't blame her?"

He questioned placing his hands inside his pants pockets.

"You really want to know."

I asked.

"Yes, tell me, Rea."

Okay, you asked for it.

First and for most, I nearly fainted upon seeing a fan-made video of you on YouTube once.

"Did I forget to mention that the song in the background didn't make it any better for me."

They just had to play "Put it on me," I said as an exasperated sigh escaped from my parted lips.

Thanks to them, I nearly died and came back 3x.

"Brianna literally recorded me."

Till this day, she would play it and intentionally raise the volume up and skip it to the part where I'm screaming as I nearly fall off my bed along with my laptop.

"Wow, you must have been really high up on that cloud."

Jimin retorted laughing.

Yes, I was indeed.

Then as if that one wasn't enough for me, another fan-made video of you came on afterward.

This one had "Own it" as the background music. Argh! The choice of video's they used in this one made me feel so disrespected, not to mention you running your hands through your hair and biting your lip.

Never had I felt so disrespected in all the 20yrs I've been living. I retorted biting down on my bottom lip.

"Wow, you sure know me inside and out."

Jimin said coming to stand beside me as he was pacing back in forth in the distance as I retold him all that happened.

"I wouldn't say that. I replied snickering."

I just happen to be an innocent fangirl of Park Jimin and BTS in general. It's kind of ironic how "I Need U" was what brought me in, although at the time I didn't know who you guys were LOL.

The video just randomly played.

"We have a way of making ourselves known."

Jimin answered cockily.

I can see that. I answered.

What's also shocking is that I'm not nearly dying.

While talking with you. I figured I would be suffering from near heart attacks.

However, that's not happening.

I stated titling my head as I pondered over my own weird behavior.

"Maybe, it's because I'm such a down to earth fella."

Despite how I appear on screen, I'm a pretty laid back and chill kind of guy.

Jimin stated running his hand through his locks.

Whoa, what time is it!? I asked quickly getting up from the ground.

It's 8:30 pm.

Jimin retorted putting his hand back inside his pants pocket while glancing at me.

"Omo, we talked for nearly 5hrs."

I exclaimed quickly grabbing my rucksack off the ground.

We should head back.

Argh! Brianna's going to flip. I grumbled while untying my hair and running my hands through the curls now that their let down and free.

Calm down, I got you.

Jimin retorted taking the lead.

"Okay, cool."

I replied following along behind him.

Girl! Thank goodness. You had me worried sick. You've been M.I.A. (Missing in Action) for almost 5hrs now Brianna said.

I know, I replied.

Sorry, I lost track of time while hanging out with Jimin.

"Aigoo!"

You better not had been doing something you shouldn't have.

Brianna remarked knowing that Rea would get flustered.

"Ani!"

We weren't I replied waving my hands frantically in front of my face as the guys all started laughing.

"What she said."

Jimin retorted.

We only spoke, that's all Brianna.

Besides, if we did. You'd know.

Jimin retorted cockily.

Turning my head to look at him I nervously blinked my eyes and bit my bottom lip, as he looked back at me and winked.

"Omo, not the heart!" inner me squealed.

"Well, that's good."

Besides, Rea's a chicken. She would have gone beet silent had you even did so much as kiss her cheek. Brianna remarked laughing.

"Shush!"

I retorted feeling myself getting flustered.

"What it's the truth."

Brianna remarked winking at me.

"Whatever, hand over the keys." I need to get my baggage my dorm isn't too far from here."

According to this map. I retorted placing it back inside my rucksack.

"Jimin, I'll see you tomorrow."

I retorted smiling up at him softly.

(A/N: Jimin's taller, than me. I'm literally 5'1 to his 5'8. That's practically considered fun-sized. LOL)

"Likewise, have a safe night and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Jimin retorted smiling cheekily at me.

While Jin, Suga, J-Hope, RM, Taehyung, and Jungkook smiled at what Jimin said to me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

 **Rude Awakening**

"Phew, finally. I huffed."

After I finished hauling my huge over-sized duffle bag up 10 flights of stairs.

(A/N: That's what she thought).

While Brianna, came running up the stairs behind me with my laptop tote in her hand.

"Girl, you almost forgot about your "Baby" she retorted handing me my laptop tote.

"Omo, thank goodness" you caught me just in time I replied.

I wouldn't know what to do without this bad boy.

"Tell me about it."

You walk so darn fast. What are you on!? Like Seriously though!?

Brianna teased. You took off like a freaking jet.

Not to mention Jimin had a good view of your buns girl, you sure was working it too.

"No way."

I remarked, blushing.

You make it seem like I sashayed on purpose. The only reason I excused myself was that of you in the first place. I huffed out before pinching Brianna's arm.

"Ouch!"

You little squirrel. It's not my fault you're such a chicken.

Brianna howled rubbing her arm.

Well, excuse me for being the chicken that I am.

I mocked tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Your welcome."

Brianna remarked smiling.

Anyways, hit me up when you're settled in. I still gotta go get my stuff settled in as well.

Hopefully, I'm paired with Taehyung. Anyone else besides Tae will seriously get these hands.

[A/N: She's sure in for the time of her life. Poor Tae is going to be so surprised seeing the feisty side of the unsuspecting Brianna shortly].

Brianna said while squaring up with an invisible adversary.

"Yada, Yada."

Now get going you're holding me up as well.

I said watching as she pretended to take offense to my words.

"Well excuse you then Miss Diva."

Brianna stated placing her hands over her heart.

"You're excused."

I mocked smiling coyly back her.

"See you later, Senorita."

Brianna said as she began making her way down the staircase.

"Likewise, I said over my shoulder clear enough for her to hear as I began working the key into the lock of my shared dorm."

Upon entering the dorm, it was relatively quiet. Which is so unusual, I expected my roomie to immediately come swaggering into the living room in all his masculinity displaying his biceps at me.

Waiting in the doorway for a minute, I realized that they apparently weren't here yet.

Sighing in relief I fist pumped the air before making my way to the living quarters.

Entering the hallway, I began descending it. Upon inspection, I noticed that there were 2 bedrooms. One being closed apparently, that one obviously being the one my roommate decided to claim as their own.

The other room, on the other hand, was left vacant with the door ajar, as if awaiting my appearance.

Entering the room, I noticed that it looked relatively feminine. No doubt about it the other room held a relatively masculine appeal to it.

Walking over to the bed, I immediately placed my suitcase on top of it along with my laptop tote.

Stretching, I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had been holding onto.

Upon completing the task of setting up my belongings, I turned to my right to notice a vacant computer desk.

Grabbing my laptop, I immediately began assembling it on the desk along with my other provisions.

Once satisfied with my handiwork. I began to stretch and let out a pleasant sigh.

"Aigoo, that took forever."

I mumbled to myself.

Roaming around the room afterward I came to appreciate the way I had set up things.

"Looks pretty nice to me, if I do say so."

I complimented myself.

Shortly afterward I grabbed my sleepwear and made my way to the bathroom.

Good thing it was directly across the walkway from my bedroom.

Entering inside, I was met with the beautiful sight of the well-equipped bathroom.

The walls were painted maroon, with tints of beige coming through it.

The toilet itself, was sparkly clean as if someone had poured all their blood, sweat & tears into making it shine.

Closing the door and locking it behind me,

I immediately began stripping down.

Turning the knobs until it was the right temperature for me. I immediately stepped into the shower head into the glorious sensation of water cascading down my body, and completely drenching my long locks of hair.

Lathering up with the soap, I began to sing "Butterfly by BTS"

Will you stay by my side?

Will you promise me

If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break

I'm scared, scared, scared of that.

Rinsing the last bits of Strawberry-Kiwi scented shampoo out of my hair I let out a sigh as I felt the sensation of warm water coursing through my entire scalp.

Shortly afterward, I began making my way out of the tub. Grabbing my towel off the sink I wrapped it around me before reaching for my toothbrush afterward.

Once finished I began drying myself off. I stood before the mirror and began to apply Shea Butter to my body. Feeling wonderful afterward I then began putting on my nightgown.

Which consisted of a beige colored spaghetti strap, along with black shorts. Accompanying the look. I threw over my sleeping robe, which was blue and had bits of maroon going through it.

After tying my hair up into a ponytail, I began to pick up my belongings and quickly made my way to my bedroom.

[A/N: She was so unaware of her surroundings, that she didn't even notice Jimin in the distance who had quietly entered the dorm clutching onto a bag he obviously got from Taco Bell's].

Folding her towel, and placing it on the top rack of her immense walk-in closet, Bree let out a sigh as her stomach churned.

Snickering softly, she disposed of her wash clothe into her hamper before making her way to her bedroom door with thoughts of only satisfying her hunger on her mind.

[A/N: She's in for a rude awaking.] ? ﾟﾘﾏ

Hurriedly walking into the kitchen, she immediately ransacked the fridge.

Only to be disappointed.

"Ugh, are you freaking serious!"

I'm freaking hungry. I whined.

Hitting my chest. I haven't eaten since hours ago I further complained unaware of the figure approaching me.

"Calm your horses."

You're not going to starve, not on my watch you aren't.

A voice suddenly said coming from my right side causing me to visibly flinch.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!? PARK JIMIN IS MY ROOMMATE!**

[RECAP||Previous chapter ending]

"You're not going to starve, not on my watch you aren't."

"A voice suddenly said coming from my right side causing me to visibly flinch."

Turning my head in the direction that it came from I realized that the voice belonged to Jimin who stood beside me with a smirk slowly beginning to form on his handsome face.

Shocked by the realization that he was my roommate, I felt my feet momentarily leave the ground and without my consent, the words that came out of my mouth were "ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" PARK JIMIN'S MY ROOMMATE!

"Whoa, there."

"Calm down, and as for your question yes I'm your roommate. Nice to meet you too."

Jimin said holding onto my waist while I was still in mid-air.

Placing me back down on both of my unsteady feet, he immediately handed me a brown paper bag afterward. That had his handwriting written on the front of it in cursive.

"I don't know who you are, but I've brought you two burritos'." Along with a Baha Blast enjoy ?

I couldn't leave my housemate hungry, while only my needs were satisfied.

Xoxo Jimin ?

Smiling, at the context of the text on the paper bag I couldn't help but remain quiet.

This was all too much to take in, it's like Brianna unknowingly predicted what would happen between us.

What is she a guru? I mentally asked myself.

Earth to Rea.

Are you okay!? He asked, quirking his eyebrows down at all 5ft 1 inches of me.

Y-Yes. It's j-just I d-didn't e-expect t-to b-be partnered u-up w-with y-you a-as r-roommates I stammered. Covering my face afterward shortly realizing that I had already voiced my bewilderment to him being my roommate moments ago.

Darn it this is so embarrassing. I mentally screamed at myself.

Snickering softly Jimin tilted his head to the side letting his locks fall flat against his handsome face nearly covering up his mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Are you seriously stuttering right now?"

He asked running his hands through his locks as he smiled down at me.

"Y-Yes…"

I stammered furthermore.

Kyeopta he murmured clear enough for me to hear.

I'm not going to devour you, sweetcakes. No need to stutter.

Jimin remarked smirking.

[Moments later]

Exhaling, I met Jimin's firm gaze and bowed before him. "Gomabseubnida" (Thank You)

I said as I bowed.

"You're welcome."

Jimin said smiling fondly at me.

"You really didn't have to get me this."

I said while holding firmly onto the bag.

"Trust, I would've done it regardless."

It's the right thing to do, besides the fridge is empty. I wouldn't feel sane eating in front of my roommate who's obviously as hungry as I am.

Jimin said while pulling out a chair at the table as he waited for me to sit down in it.

Smiling, I made my way over to him and sat down in the chair as he requested.

Pushing my chair in for me, he then went to sit in the chair in front of me. Smiling at me as he got situated in his own seat.

"So, how does it feel being shackled up to me?"

He asked eyeing me.

"I'm honestly, still shooteth that I said."

However, I'm happy that it's you.

I'm roommates with I said ecstatically.

"Oh, how come."

Jimin asked as he furthermore eyed me while sipping his soda.

"Well, for one. I would like to get to further know you more."

It's not every day that a die-hard fan gets to breathe the same air as her favorite singer.

I confessed softly snickering afterward at how corny I just sounded.

Furthermore, I get to get know "The Park Jimin" up close personally, how awesome is that!" and most but not least, I FINALLY have the opportunity to ask you to autograph my most prized possessions I confessed my cheeks turning a tint of crimson as I nervously cleared my throat and glanced over at the ever so handsome Park Jimin sitting across from me quietly observing me.

[Clears his throat]

"You're not the only one."

I also wanted to get to further know you more.

Jimin stated. Gesturing towards me to begin eating.

Opening the wrapping on one of my burritos I immediately took a bite out of it. Completely savoring the deliciousness of the well-cooked meat along with the cheese and sour cream combined.

"Ahhh! This is soooo gooood! I moaned unintentionally."

Snickering Jimin said

"You were that hungry?"

You'd think you'd been unfed for a quite a while. the way you are moaning while biting into your burrito like that he laughed.

"Feels like it, I further moaned."

This is sooooo good.

Jimin thanks so much, I seriously must make it up to you. Somehow or another I said furthermore savoring the taste of my burrito.

"Oh, and how are you planning on paying me back!?" Jimin asked smirking.

Spitting out my soda, I gasped as I watched as he licked his lips.

"Hajima!" I said wiping my mouth off with a napkin.

"What? I didn't do anything."

He said while chuckling.

"Mhm, I remarked."

Biting into my burrito again, while accompanying it with a hasty swig of my soda.

"Anyways, seriously how do you plan on paying me back?" Jimin asked obviously curious.

"Let's see."

I said, putting my burrito down and unclenching my fingers from around my cup.

"I'm good at cooking, I could honestly make you a good home-made meal."

I answered meeting his intense stare.

"Sounds nice."

He agreed.

Before he quirked his eyebrows mischievously.

Or you could call me "Daddy" as payment for an entire week.

He stated smirking.

"W-what I stammered."

Chocking on my burrito.

He just happened to catch me at the wrong times, when he decided to be the sly fox that he is.

"You heard me sweetcakes."

He remarked.

"I-I can't, that's impossible."

That's something, you'd say when you're underneath the sheets doing God knows what.

I said coughing afterward.

"Daddy can be used on other occasions besides the sheets Jimin said intensely watching as my cheeks turned crimson pink."

[Rea coughs again; this boy needs to STOP IT!].

"I'm just kidding!" Jimin said laughing at my ever-growing crimson cheeks.

You can just make me a home-made meal.

It would be nice to experience someone else's cooking other than Jin's for a change.

Jimin stated staring back at me as I stared back at him as well.

"G-Good."

I stammered covering my eyes out of sheer nervousness.

"It's a deal then!"

Jimin exclaimed smiling cheerfully.

"Y-Yes."

I answered smiling back bashfully.

Thank you for the meal.

Jimin.

I said while cleaning off the table top.

"You're welcome."

Jimin said disposing of our finished meal.

What would you like to do now?

It's only 30mins to 10. Jimin asked.

"I dunno, you tell me."

I retorted.

Are you down for watching an episode of Run! BTS with me? he asked.

Yes, sure why not.

I said enthusiastically before heading to the sofa with Jimin hot on my trails.

"Also, please don't assume I watch it because I like to look at myself."

He remarked, looking at me purposely.

"Okay, I won't assume that you do that."

I replied truthfully. Reclining on the sofa as Jimin settled in beside me.

"Oh, snap."

He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked smiling over at him.

"I'll be right back, give me 15mis I need to take a shower."

"Sure, have at it. I'll be waiting."

[A/N: I'm sorry, I gotta do this. Baby, I will wait for you, because I don't know what else I can do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his words. Jimin appeared before me 15 minutes later, clad in an all-black wife beat accompanied by sweatpants and a comfortable pair of looking footies adorning his feet.

Along with his hair wet, and slicked back as he continuously slicked it back with his hands.

"If you don't stop, that."

I said looking at him intensely.

"Stop, what he asked?"

Slicking your hair back.

You're killing me when you do that.

"Oh, do I?"

Jimin asked me, furthermore doing it.

Yes, now please stop. Will Ya. I pleaded while curling my hands to my side.

"If you say so sweet-cheeks."

He cooed sitting down beside me.

[Jimin grabs the remote]

Have you seen the latest episodes of Run! BTS? He asked me.

Yes, I have. However, I would say the best one was episode 24. I said chuckling as I looked back at him.

"I like that one too."

Jimin remarked.

"Oh, really?" says the one who was yelling and pretending to be Bruce Lee. I mocked quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, really." He answered smiling back at me.

"Would you like to watch it?"

Jimin asked.

I don't mind watching it again.

Hobi hyung made me laugh until my lungs hurt he further went on to say as his face took on the appearance of one remembering that specific moment of time.

"Sure, let's do it."

I answered happily.

Completely immersed in the show I noticed Jimin observing me from out the corner of my eye.

Ignoring his intense stare, I went back to focusing on the tv screen.

Moments later my favorite scene appeared when Jimin got scared by the woman who appeared from out of nowhere scaring him senseless to the point he began running while in the process he bumped into the cameraman.

"Omo, I laughed."

You were so cute and funny at the same time.

I said laughing.

Shortly afterward the scene with Suga & Jin appeared. The cameraman happened to keep scaring them both when he unexpectedly popped up in front of them.

Laughing I turned over on the sofa while holding both of my sides as my chest heaved in and out from endless bouts of laughter.

Jimin looked at me and started laughing himself as he watched me heaving for air, as my laughter kept rolling in and out of me uncontrollably.

"You're enjoying this way too much!"

He laughed as he watched me wiping tears out of my eyes.

"I know! I can't help it! You guys are too hilarious!" I crooned aloud.

Jimin didn't say anything only kept looking at me as I lost control of myself laughter with laughter.

(1hr later)

Aigoo, those episodes are something else.

I crooned, holding onto my stomach as another wave of giggles hit me like a volcano erupting.

"Someone has seriously consumed too much-laughing gas."

Jimin stated running his hands through his raven locks.

"It seems so."

I answered shrugging nonchalantly.

[30 minutes later]

[A/N: She fell asleep after all the bouts of laughter she then had].

[Jimin's PV]

I watched as Rea's head rocked to the side, as she sat beside me with her head resting on my shoulder.

Slowly sliding my hands behind her back and knees I slowly raised up from off the couch and began making my way to her room.

She's so beautiful, her eyes are her best feature. Their such a beautiful rich shade of chocolate. I love how she sleeps while breathing through her mouth. She resembles a blowfish when doing so, even so, she still manages to look breathtakingly beautiful while doing so.

Placing Rea underneath her duvet. I quietly and swiftly tuck her underneath her cover.

"Goodnight, beautiful," I whispered leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before I ran my hand through her beautiful black hair. Watching as my hands stroked her curls, the texture reminded me of the night sky.

Moments later, I stopped stroking her head when she began to mumble.

Chuckling softly, I bid her another goodnight accompanied by a stroke on her cheek.

Turning away from her I began making my way to the door.

"Goodnight, Rea."

I whispered furthermore.

Entering side my room next door to hers, I immediately placed my phone on the charger then got underneath my comforter.

Shortly afterward I drifted off to sleep with Rea on my mind.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **Unexpected Encounter** **?**

[Jimin PV]

Waking up to the sound of Rea, shuffling about in her room. I couldn't help but get up out of my own bed and began to head to the bathroom to begin my morning routine.

Shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, and comb my hair.

Let's not forget as well as running a hand through my scalp full of luscious ebony colored locks.

Opening my room door, I was surprised to see Rea coming out of her room as well. However, what shocked me the most was that she was in her undergarments.

Upon seeing me standing there, she yelped and flew back to her room as fast as she had come out of it.

I stood where I had been since seeing her come out of her room. It's been 5 minutes now since I been standing here, and I'm now just concluding that the reason she hasn't come out of her room is because she wants me to finish first, or because she's embarrassed of the encounter we just had.

Assuming it's the latter. I began to make my way to the bathroom to prepare myself for this morning.

After showering, I made my way over to the sink to wash my face with facial cleanser. Once finished doing that, I began to brush my teeth.

After I had finished brushing my teeth, I began to comb through my hair while doing so I heard Rea's door open hesitantly as if she was scared to come out of her room, after all, she had been in there for the past 45 minutes since our last encounter.

Coming out of the bathroom, with my dirty clothes in one hand and a towel wrapped around my waist I was greeted by a flustered Rea who bowed to me once our eyes met.

I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, I have a habit of sleeping with my undergarments.

"No, worries."

I was surprised that's for sure. Most importantly no harm was done so don't worry about it.

Also, sorry for seeing something I wasn't supposed to see. I apologized although I wasn't the one at fault here.

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. You weren't the one who walked around in their undergarments oblivious of the other such as I had."

Rea stated, shaking her head as if seeing the image of us both looking at each other with open wide mouths once we had come across each other in the state that we were in.

Don't sweat it, Rea.

It's not a big deal.

"O-Okay. She stammered, as she once more tilted her head in apology then began making her way towards the bathroom as well."  
I'll see you in the kitchen, once you're finished handling your business. I'll be making breakfast this morning.

How does pancakes, and sausages along with a nice cup of coffee sound to you?

I asked quirking my eyebrows at her.

"That sounds absolutely delicious!"

Count me in she said smiling that cute smile of hers that displayed a dimple on her right cheek.

"It's a deal then."  
I'll be seeing you later then Rea. I retorted before making my way to my room to finish getting ready.

(20 minutes later)

Pulling a bowl from out of the kitchen cabinet I began pouring in the pancake batter then mixing in 1/3 of a cup of milk afterward I began to stir as the instructions on the side of the box told me to do so.

Once, I had stirred the batter to the point it was smooth and there were no visible lumps in it I poured the contents into the sizzling pan that sat on the stove top waiting to be used.

No later than 10 minutes, I had finished my first pancake. Placing it on the plate on the countertop I went back the stove-top and began making another pancake. I repeated the process until I had 4 perfectly round pancakes sitting stacked upon one another on the plate I sat on the countertop.

Once finished, with the pancakes. I began frying the sausages, the way dad taught me growing up. They were so golden brown, and juicy looking' exactly how I remembered dad making his sausages appear.

While assembling our plates. Rea came out of her room clad in all-white overalls, accompanied by a baby blue hoodie underneath and baby blue timberlands on her feet.

She had her hair plaited into two long braids, along with a white matching snapback accompanied by her glasses.

I stood motionless as she flashed me that cute smile of hers, bringing that cute dimple of hers back into the display.

"Hey" I greeted while still looking at her.

She's so beautiful that I can't keep my eyes off her flawless make-up free face.

"Good morning"

She said as she came to sit on the island, located in front of me.

Reaching for her plate she stopped midway and grabbed my hand giving it a soft squeeze.

"Thanks so much for the Breakfast ChimChim"

She cooed as she smiled up at me.

"You're welcome, and did you just call me "ChimChim I asked laughing softly."

Yes, do you not like it.

She asked looking me square in the eyes, with those beautiful brown orbs of hers.

"I like it, it's just I'm not used to that nickname"

It's been a while since I was last referred to as "ChimChim" I told her.

While admiring the beautiful faces she'd make with every bite she'd take into the pancakes I made for her along with the sausages.

"I don't see how so, it's such a cute name."  
Rea said once more as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You think so, I asked."

Rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Ne, I absolutely think so."

She answered smiling sincerely.

"Since you put it that way." I'm starting to like hearing my nickname coming from you.

I answered running a hand through my locks as I watched her eyes get big as she followed my movements.

"Hajima."

She huffed.

"Wai!" I asked although I knew why.

"You know why, ChimChim."

She pouted placing her hand over her heart.

"Ani, I don't."

I further teased watching her getting flustered as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Oh, whatever."

She bit out as she nervously avoided my eyes.

"Kyeopta!"

I remarked while taking a bite out of my own pancakes accompanied by the fantastic sausages I had made.

"What!?" Rea asked eyeing me down.

"You're cute."

I answered back watching her swallow nervously before taking a sip of her coffee once more.

"T-Thank you."

She replied meeting my stare head-on.

"You're welcome senorita."

I remarked watching her cheeks turn crimson in color.

[A/N: Both Jimin & Rea don't start classes until the following week, that's why they're still at home].

[Rea PV]

Finished with my breakfast, I headed to the sink and placed my plate in the sink.

Turning around I was greeted by Jimin who was reaching around me to place his plate in the sink as well.

"You could have let me move out the way."

I said laughing softly.

"I know, I still wanted to discard of my dishes this way though."

Jimin answered running a hand through his hair in the process.

"What are you doing for the day?"

Jimin asked.

"Nothing much."

Why do you ask? I answered back quirking my eyebrows at him.

"I'm hanging out with the guys all today, and wanted to know if you'd like to tag along with your friend"

We're planning to do a lot of things.

"Let me think about it."

I said. Although it was already "Yes"

Walking around the kitchen I placed my hand on the side of my face as if in deep thought just to see what Jimin would do.

He stood to my side glancing back at me with one of his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"So…" he asked meeting my gaze.

"Sure, I'll go."

I answered smiling, as I began to make my way to get my purse. I never leave anywhere without it.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 **Night Out with the Guys** **?**

"Hello," she said as she placed the cell to her face.

"Girl, I was just thinking about you."

She cooed into the phone.

Jimin invited us to tag along with him and the rest of the guys seems like they have plans for the day.

You down or what? She asked her friend on the other end of the call.

(A/N: Short Point-of-view from Rea)

[Rea PV]

Sprinting down the last few flights of stairs clutching my leather purse. I'm sure I looked every bit like a mad-woman. However, I didn't care. I was so stoked to be hanging out with Jimin and the rest of the Bangtan Boys.

"So…when are we leaving?" I asked him nervously as he stared back at me with wide eyes. Preferably due to witnessing me leap down the stairs like a maniac.

"We'll be- he began to say just as my cell began to ring.

(Call from Brianna?)

*Clears throat*

"Hello"

Girl I was just thinking about you.

I retorted while Bri snorted on the other end.

"Yeah right."

Brianna scoffed on the other end.

Mentally rolling my eyes, at her I said shortly afterward "Jimin invited us to tag along with him and the rest of the guys seems they have plans for the day."

You down or what? I asked her.

"Girl, are you being serious right now?"

Brianna stated.

Now you and I both know I am not one to turn down an offer of seeing Taehyung.

"I guess that's a yes then right."

I asked even though I knew it was a yes.

"Girl, it's most definitely a (YES)"

I'll be there shortly.

Ask Jimin if we're driving separately or all together.

Brianna further asked before hanging up.

(Call with Brianna? has ended)

(Back to Jimin's PV)

Ending the call Rea looked up at me instantaneously.

"Are we both going in separate cars? Or are we both riding along with you and the guys?"

She asked waiting for my response.

"I'll be providing transportation."

I answered watching as a genuine smile came over her features.

"Thanks so much for the ride, ChimChim"

She teased winking playfully at me.

"You're welcome, muffin."

I teased her back.

(20 minutes)

Brianna arrived apparently.

Rea dashed for the door and opened it.

My assumption was correct it happened to be in fact Brianna standing at the door.

"Hey"

Rea managed to say before being lifted into the air and spun around by Brianna.

During the process, her snapback flew off her head.

"Yah! Hajima she exclaimed pulling on one of Brianna's braids."

Causing the girl to yelp in set her down.

"Darn it, Rea."

You didn't have to pull on my "Babies" like that she whined as Rea glared at her before bending over to get her snapback.

"Serves you right, you ogre."

Rea retorted placing her snapback upon her head.

"Mhm."

Says the one that's always doing stupid crap

Brianna retorted taking me by surprise when she slapped Rea on her butt.

Laughing softly.

I watched as Rea flew 4 feet off the ground with that smack to the rear.

"Yah, are you crazy!"

She exclaimed rubbing her behind.

While shaking my head at their silly banter my phone began to ring

(Call from Golden Maknae? ﾟﾏﾽ)

Hello.

"Hyung, we're outside now."

Are you riding along with us or are you riding your own car? Jungkook asked on the other end.

"I'm riding my own car. I'll follow you."

I invited my roommate and her friend along, is that all right with the rest of you? I asked waiting for his response.

"One moment, hyung."

Jungkook said before removing the phone from his ear.

"Hobi, hyung."

Jimin hyung asked if it's all right if he invited his roommate and her friend along.

Jungkook could be heard asking in the background.

"Sure, it doesn't matter."

The more the merrier Hobi answered.

"How about the rest of you."

Jungkook asked.

Sure. They can accompany us.

Jin, Suga, RM, and V said in unison.

Cool deal, I'll see you guys shortly.

Stay outside, I'll be trailing behind you.

"Okay, hyung."

See you soon. Jungkook replied before ending the call.

(Call with Golden Maknae? ﾟﾏﾽ ended)

Hey, Rea.

My friends are outside. We'll be following along behind them.

I said before stepping forward and formally introducing myself to her friend.

"Hello, Brianna."

I'm Park Jimin. Nice to meet you.

Sorry for not doing so the first time we encountered each other.

I further went on to say.

No, worries.

It's nice meeting you as well Park Jimin.

She said as she smiled warmly at Rea.

Waiting on Rea to lock the dorm up, we all made our way to my all-blue Ferrari.

"Yes, I 3 blue" don't judge me.

"WOW!"

Rea exclaimed upon seeing my car.

Your car is BLUE! OMG! I LOVE BLUE!

She further exclaimed smiling so hard as she stood beside the car alongside Brianna waiting for me to unlock the door.

"Ne, yes it's blue."

Blue is my favorite color.

I answered.

"I see you like blue as well."

I hope with that being stated, I don't happen to look outside my window one day and see you trying to escape with my car, will I? I asked teasingly as I unlocked the doors.

"Ne, no I won't ever do that."

Rea answered shaking her hands frantically.

"I believe you."

"Get in."

The fellas are waiting.

They've been laughing non-stop at your reaction just now.

I pointed out. Watching as she followed the direction of where I was pointing my index finger in; ultimately leading her to the guys all looking out the window back at her while laughing wholeheartedly.

Upon seeing the group of boys in the silver range rover laughing their behinds off she grew nervous and started to fidget with her fingers.

Trailing behind the boys to the skating rink that recently reopened after being renovated. I couldn't help but stare over at Rea and Brianna.

Noticing how both kept admiring the exterior of the car. Both their eyes growing big as saucers.

"How much was this car?"

Brianna asked

"$400,000"

I stated awaiting their flabbergasted reaction.

"WHAT!"

Both Brianna and Rea exclaimed breathlessly.

"$400,000" I repeated looking over at Rea before glancing at Brianna through the rearview mirror.

"OMO, too much!"

Rea retorted placing her manicured hand over her heart as she dramatically fell back against the cushion of the seat.

"My mother would kill for that amount of money"

Brianna interjected running her hands through her hair as her eyes got bigger and bigger making me choke on my laughter.

"AIGOO!"

How, how did you manage to place that amount in front of the dealer without swearing.

Rea answered looking at me.

"It wasn't too big of a deal for me."

Considering I had the cash to buy it.

Now if I didn't then I would have reacted like you both just did.

I retorted chuckling softly.

"It must be…nice to have that sort of money."

Rea retorted suddenly growing melancholy.

"Tell me about it."

Brianna retorted also looking rather melancholy.

"Not really."

I answered, breaking the sadness that suddenly overcame the atmosphere.

"Having fame, and money doesn't mean anything especially when you don't feel loved."

I retorted remembering how once I had come into the position that I am. The people who told me I was never going to amount to anything suddenly became my #1 supporters.

Yes, for the money. That's why they were there.

Even my parents hurt me.

There was once a time. I was so sick. I could barely move yet all they were concerned about was who was managing my assets.

My brother was the only one in my corner along with the guys. If it wasn't for them, I would have lost it upon seeing how my parents love became one that was rather materialistic and not from the heart.

"Jimin… are you okay."

Rea asked bringing me out of my troubled-thoughts.

"Yes, I'm okay."

I said watching her worried face became one of relief.

"You suddenly went all quiet on us, thought something happened might have happened."

Your facial expression just now was one of pain and rejection Brianna said casting me a worried look in the rearview mirror.

"I'm okay."

"It's just a lot of things happened in life."

That I often go back in time unexpectedly.

Sorry about that.

I apologized.

No worries, we're both here for you, whenever you need someone to vent too.

Both Brianna and Rea said in unison while casting a warm smile at me.

(Outside the skating rink)

"Whoa, it's been a minute since we been here."

Jungkook exclaimed earning him a few snickers from Rea and Brianna.

"Tell me about it."

Yoongi retorted with a straight face looking as if he'd rather be balled up on the couch asleep.

"I just did, hyung."

Jungkook retorted quirking his eyebrows at Yoongi.

It was a figure of speech Kookie, calm down.

Yoongi retorted

"Geez, these two loose screws at it again."

Namjoon retorted shaking his head.

"Exactly."

Jin retorted tsking while looking back and forth at both who continued to banter with one another unaware of him pulling out his "EMERGENCY BUNNY SLIPPER"

"IF YOU BOTH, DON'T SHUT UP! YOU WILL BE FEELING THE WRATH OF MY PINK FLUFFY BUNNY SLIPPERS!"

Jin yelled.

Immediately both shut up and separated as Jin placed his slipper back inside the tote he carried for such occasions.

"WOW, that was intense"

Both Rea and I said in unison

"I know right."

Taehyung said as he nodded in agreement alongside Hobi.

(Shortly afterward)

Both Rea and I made our way to the clerk behind the desk to hand in our shoes for skates along with Brianna and Tae who trailed along behind us caught up in a conversation of their own.

"Hello."

"How may I help you miss."

The clerk smiled warmly at Rea checking her out.

"I would like a size 8 roller skate"

She retorted slipping her feet out of her timberlands and immediately handing them over.

"Where'd you get those timbs from?"

Jungkook asked out of nowhere admiring Rea's Timberlands.

"I bought them from footlocker, their custom-made. Not bad, eh?"

Rea asked smiling.

"Very."

Jungkook agreed smiling warmly at Rea.

"You think you could take me with you someday and get a pair with me?"

Jungkook asked smiling that bunny smile of his.

"Sure."

Rea said in response as she grabbed her skates from the smiling clerk.

"Sir, what size could I get you."

I'll take a size 10 ½ I said smiling back at him.

Although inside I wanted to hit him, he had the nerves to even wink at Rea before going to get my pair of skates.

"Here you go, sir."

Enjoy your time.

"Thanks, I will."

I retorted although inside I am beyond pissed as I bawl my hand up into a fist at my side.

"Let's go"

Rea says grabbing my hand.

Upon contact, I immediately open my hand allowing her to interlock her fingers with mines.

"Let's sit there."

She says leading the way in her cute white overalls that hugged her proportions nicely.

Smiling, I couldn't help but admire the view of her thin waistline along with her ample cleavage that was being tightly suppressed to her overall.

Sitting down beside her, I watched as she slipped her small adorable feet into her skates.

Shortly afterwards I slipped mines on, watching as she waited silently for me to finishing putting my skates on.

"Do you want to skate together?"

I asked reaching for her hand.

Sure.

She said grabbing my hand tightly.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

 **Joesonghabnida, Rea** **?** **ﾟﾘﾭ**

[RECAP||Previous chapter ending]

"Do you want to skate together?"

Jimin asked reaching for my hand.

"Sure"

I said placing my hand in his outstretched hand.

Jimin led the way, as we both glided on our skates to the entrance of the skating rink.

I couldn't help but admire how his loose raven hair fell flat again his handsome face.

"Are you ready!?"

He asked taking me off-guard.

"Y-Yes"

I stuttered.

Earning myself a smile from him as he guided me out onto the skating rink beside him.

Gliding around the rink side by side on in-line skates I couldn't help but look at every aspect of Jimin. Even his muscular thighs.

My imagination began to run wild at one point.

"Ugh, imagine thigh riding those thighs of his"

I immediately inhaled.

Almost choking on my saliva in the process.

"You okay?"

Jimin asked as I began to cough.

Y-Yes, I'm fine.

I said as I softly begin to beat my chest while a smirking Brianna glided on passed us with Taehyung on her trails.

"Aww, cute."

Rea thinking "N-A-U-G-H-T-Y- "she teased spelling out every word as she winked coyly at me.

"Oh, shut up."

I growled as I avoided eye contact with Jimin.

"Oh, my pleasure she said as she unexpectedly grabbed me.

Causing both Jimin's hand and mines to unclasp.

Spinning me around Brianna hauled me over her shoulder.

Causing me to squeal in protest.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN!"

I squealed.

"No-can-do princess."  
Brianna cooed.

Speeding up even more.

"AHH, NO MORE…NO MORE… I SAID."

I further exclaimed feeling myself become light-headed.

The guys all laughed, except for Jimin.

He continued to look back at me with a concerned expression as he sped up increasingly to get closer to "Maniac Brianna" who continued to hold tightly onto my outstretched form.

"BREE! I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD I exclaimed.

Nah, don't be lying now. You just want to chicken out she teased.

"BREE, I'M FREAKING SERIOUS."

PUT ME DO-

I exclaimed before everything went blank. The last face I saw was Jimin's whose eyes widened as he witnessed me go limp.

Opening my eyes, I realized I was sitting in a hospital bed.

Jimin sat beside the bed slouched over in a chair as the rest of his body was propped up on my bed.

He was fast asleep.

Wincing, I stifled a yelp which happened to come out as a low moan.

Stirring beside me Jimin woke up.

"Gosh, Rea."

Are you okay?

You had me worried sick.

He exclaimed immediately grabbing my hand which I noticed had an IV going through it.

Attempting to smile, I said I'm feeling okay.

Where's everyone?

"They went to get you something to eat."

Jimin answered casting me a concerned look.

"W-What happened?"

I asked hesitantly knowing the result.

"The doctor said you suffered from a migraine"

Jimin stated squeezing my hand assuredly because I began to shake.

It's nothing serious, is it?

I asked wincing as a sharp jab came on the left side of skull unexpectedly.

Jimin noticed, and laid me down softly on the bed.

The doctor says it's mild and that it must run in the family.

He advised that you take the pain medicine he prescribed for you.

2 times daily, one in the morning with breakfast and one in the afternoon with lunch.

The pill must be consumed with food in your body, otherwise, you'd feel nauseous.

Jimin went on to further say as he noticed a tear rolling down my cheek.

W-What's wrong? He stammered rubbing the back of my hand comfortingly.

"I'm s-so scared."

What if it gets worse. ChimChim I asked him as he stared deeply into my eyes.

Don't worry it won't. I'll be here right beside you, helping you through it all.

Jimin assured me smiling at me softly.

Good, I need you.

I don't think I can do this alone.

I admitted.

Suddenly the door opened.

Everyone came rushing in.

Taehyung held the bag of food, while Jungkook tried his best to comfort Brianna who obviously had been crying.

[Clearing my throat; I said]

Guys, can you excuse us.

I need to talk with Brianna knowing her she's being too hard on herself as usual.

"Sure, take all the time you need."

Taehyung said as Jimin kissed my hand then left with the others.

Jungkook cast a concerned look at Brianna before he left.

[Pats bedside for Brianna to take a seat]

Come here I motioned patting the spot beside me on the hospital bed.

Brianna came in laid beside me burying her face in my shoulder.

"Look at me."

I said.

She looked up with tear streaked eyes.

"Rea, I'm so sorry."

I truly am. She sobbed softly.

"It's okay." Don't worry I know you were just playing and got too ahead of yourself.

It's all right I reassured.

"No, it's not Rea."

Because of me, you suffered a migraine.

She further cried.

Scooting closer to me.

"I wouldn't say it's your fault."

Migraine's run in my family.

I assured her.

She just blinked her eyes rapidly at me.

Not wanting to believe a word I said.

"Rea, just pinch me"

I need to know if what you said is exactly what I heard.

I need confirmation.

That this isn't some imagination I am having.

Pinch twice for "Yes" and one for "No"  
Brianna stated.

You, only got yourself to blame I said before pinching her twice.

"AHHHH!"

She squealed falling out of the bed.

[A/N: Jimin's short PV]

Leaning against the door, I sighed after hearing Brianna's sobs as she leaned up against Rea on the hospital bed.

I couldn't help but continue watching the two through the glass window on the door.

"Man, come sit down"

Taehyung said motioning for me.

"I'm good, Tae."

Thanks for the offer though I mumbled.

Your loss then.

He said before going back to conversing with the others.

Leaning against the door

I heard Rea say on the other end  
"I wouldn't say it's your fault."

Migraines run in my family.

Brianna lifted her head briefly and just blinked at her like she was in denial of what Rea just said aloud.

"Rea, just pinch me."

She said while sniffling.

"I need to know what you just said now is exactly what I just heard she further went on to say."

Pinch me twice for "Yes" and one for "No" Brianna said.

Rea then turned sideways and pinched her after saying "You only got yourself to blame for this."  
Brianna squeals and flies off the bed.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help, but laugh along with Rea as I witnessed tears of laughter cascading down her cheek as she clutched her stomach the same way she did when we watched Run! BTS!

"What was that!"

Taehyung exclaimed seeing Brianna fall out of the bed as well.

Everyone, behind saw her tumbling but didn't know why.

"Why she falls out of the bed like that for?"  
Jungkook asked tilting his head questioningly.

Wait patiently.

You'll find out soon enough.

I said laughing

"Sure, enough he did"

YAH! You pinched me!

"I didn't think you'd do it!"

Brianna whined.

Kicking her legs around like a child would do during a tantrum.

"Oh, Jungkook said after getting his answer."

Shortly afterward he laughed.

"Aww, cute."

I know right, I agreed.

Before averting my head to the rest of the squad who was laughing at themselves.

Over what had occurred on the other side of the door.

"Those girls are something else."

Namjoon laughed alongside Jin who kept slapping his thighs as he laughed uncontrollably.

"WORD"

I said laughing again.

(THE END)

YAH! You pinched me!

I didn't think you'd do it!

Brianna whined.

Kicking her legs around like a child would do during a tantrum.

"You told me to do it!"

I exclaimed

Casting her an incredulous look.

"I didn't mean for you to LITERALLY do it."

She further claimed.

"Oh, well then."

I said while pretending to sip my tea.

? ﾟﾍﾵ while mocking her.

[Scoffs, while rolling her eyes]

Brianna scoffed while rolling her eyes at me.

"Serves you right."

You ought to be honored that I didn't do what I wanted to do.

I scolded Brianna while shaking my head at her.

"What was the 1st option?"

If not this one.

Brianna asked.

"You seriously want to know?"

I asked looking at her surprised.

"Ne, I want to know." She said looking at me  
I was planning to punch you.

I said without any hint of playfulness in my tone.

"Oh…"

She said nervously looking around as if she wanted to disappear at that very moment.

"Why're you looking around like that?"

I asked her questioningly.

"I'm contemplating running out of this room."

Who knows when you're going to deck me.

She admitted

I won't I stated while motioning for Jimin and the fellas to all come back into the room with my hand.

[Door opens; everyone comes back inside]

"Hello, girl's."

How are you both feeling?

Jin asked smiling warmly.

"I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking Jin"

I answered.

What about you Bri I asked smirking knowingly.

"I'm f-fine she stammered."

Avoiding eye contact with Tae who stood in the corner staring at her.

"Are you sure?"

Jin asked looking over at her from my bedside.

"Ne, I'm fine."

Brianna said while raising her head to meet both Jin's and Tae's gaze.

"Ne, that's good to know."  
Jin said smiling at her before giving her a reassuring hug telling her what happened isn't her fault.

Brianna didn't say anything, she just hugged him back as a tear silently made its way down her face.

Attentively watching as she continued to silently cry. I got fed up, with her blaming herself. Therefore, I said, "Yeah, stop crying already, you crybaby."

It's not your fault. It's in my genes, I said.

Once again giving her direct look. This girl and her emotions. Honestly. Shakes my head.

"Okay, I won't cry anymore."

Brianna murmured.

"Good."

Now, come here and give me some "SUGAR" I said as she came to me and engulfed me in a giant hug as all the guys watched.

[Hours later; night time]

I'm sorry to inform you all said a nurse who stepped into my room, but visiting hours are over it's almost 8:30 pm and we're about to close for the night. The only residents allowed here are over-night nurses and patients.

"Oh okay."

Jimin said standing up from his chair beside me.

We'll be out shortly. Please allow us to say our goodbyes ma'am.

He asked as the nurse nodded her head in agreement, then afterward left quietly just as she had come.

"Goodnight Rea."

Taehyung and Jungkook said together smiling warmly back at me.

"Be sure to take care of yourself properly, and take those pills along with a hefty meal."

Jin advised looking at me sternly yet with a hint of a genuine smile on his handsome face.

"Don't strain yourself too much beautiful."

Namjoon chipped in as Hobi agreed with him while casting me that beautiful smile of his.

Jimin narrowed his eyes at Namjoon's words for some unknown reason.

I just smiled softly at his reaction since I don't know the reason behind that glare.

"Get better soon."

Yoongi said yawning as he just woke up from his nap on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Thanks, Yoongi."  
I said smiling sweetly at him as he pushed back his recently dyed black hair, causing his bangs to fall back over his forehead.

Jimin cleared his throat causing me to look over at him.

"Goodnight, roomie."

Rest up and be sure to take better care of yourself. We're here for you should you need us.

He assured me smiling warmly at me.

"Thanks, ChimChim"

I said snickering softly as the boys all said in unison "CHIMCHIM!?"

"What!? I asked."

Watching their mouths hang open.

"We haven't heard that name in centuries.

Namjoon improvised as his eyes widened in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Well get used to it."

Rea will be calling me by my nickname occasionally from now on.

Jimin said cutting in with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Okay…."

The guys all said cautiously while watching the smug look on Jimin's face grow bigger.

"Well with that being said let's let Rea get her "Beauty Rest" the poor girl looks exhausted and worn out to the bones."

Jin emphasized walking over to me and embracing me as a mother would.

Appreciating his embrace, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the hug furthermore. Completely unaware of the arrogant smirk wiped from Jimin's face and instead replaced by a mean glare his eyes even narrower than before.

"Jin, let her go."

It's time to go.

Jimin said after Jin and I departed he immediately enveloped me in an unsuspecting embrace. Causing my heart to pound in the process.

After what felt like "forever" in my mind he let go and softly kissed my hand before kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, roomie."  
See you in the morning.

Jimin further said winking at me as he and the other's quietly left the room.

Brianna made her way out of my hospital room as well alongside Jimin. Before closing the door behind her, she turned around and smiled at me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Anything for You Roomie** ****

Jimin arrived promptly at 8:30 am the next morning dressed nicely in an all-white blazer with a white t-shirt underneath it, and a matching pair of white colored ripped jeans, followed by a pair of white vans. He held in his hands a bouquet of white roses along with a note attached to them that read "Anything for You Roomie?" accompanied by various wishes of "Get Well Soon" from the guys and a separate envelope with the instruction to hand to "Recipient: Rea from Brianna?" peeking out of his pants pocket.

Walking over to stand before me on my hospital bed Jimin leaned down and kissed me on the temple before saying

"Good Morning, Beautiful"

Here's an early morning present for you from your one and only ChimChim along with the rest of the squad.

Smiling I thanked him, as he handed me the envelope addressed to me from Brianna.

"Would you like for me to give you time alone to read it or would you like me to stay?"

He asked softly paying close attention to me.

"Stay, please," I asked softly patting the chair beside my hospital bed.

Jimin sat down in it while smiling at me softly.

Averting my attention to the letter in my hand I slowly begin to open it.

[Brianna's letter]

"Dear Rea"

"I'm sincerely sorry for playing around too much at the skating rink when you told me to stop."

You're my one and only friend, besides the guys especially (TaeTae). Anyways, back to the subject. Jebal, forgive me, Rea.

I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you because of my foolishness. We've been through thick & thin. We've been attached at the joints since we were newborns. Now look at us we've blossomed into such beautiful young woman, we "literally" went from being flat-chested accompanied by tooth-pick sized bodies to "Boom, Boom." Pow! She further went on to say capitalizing all her overly-dramatic choice of words.

"What I'm saying Rea is that you're my ride or die and to know that I could have caused you to be seriously hurt is killing me."

I haven't been able to keep calm ever since the other day. Sure, I smiled but that's because I was hiding the truth that I really wanted to cry and run back into the room and hug you.

"You scared me half to death, you seriously have."

I even managed to bother Sianna with my glum mood. Which is rare, since she's always a brat when I'm glum and takes joy in my misery usually.

Please tell me that you honestly have forgiven me and that you didn't say what you did the other day because the others were there."

Please, let me know. I honestly can't stop fretting over my foolishness.

Best Regards,

Your one and only

Brianna?

Closing the letter. I sighed.

Aigoo, this gal.

"She's honestly fretting about yesterday's incident isn't she."

I asked Jimin as he met my stare.

"Yes, she's been taking it very hard ever since we left last night after visiting hours were over."

"You should give her a call"

Afterwards, I'm going to treat you to something special.

Jimin says smiling boldly at me.

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to getting out of these four walls."

I said in response while Jimin handed me my cell from off the table beside my hospital bed.

"I'll be right back, I forgot to bring your backpack with your clothes."

Brianna had prepared them after we had left from visiting you.

Jimin said while making his way to door, as I clicked the call button on my cell to dial Brianna.

"Thanks" I mouthed to him before he rounded the corner completely.

"How did the call go?"

Jimin asked upon entering my assigned room with my backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"The call went very well in fact."

I managed to calm her down way more than how she was at first when I got her on the other end of the line.

I answered looking expectantly over at Jimin as he came to sit in front of me.

"Here, take these and change."

I'll be waiting outside.

I'm pretty sure you wish to take a shower about now.

You've spent an entire night in the hospital in those same clothes from the skating rink.

Jimin said placing the bag into my hand gently as if my hand itself would shatter from one wrong move.

"Yes, I could use a nice cold shower about now."

I agreed, meeting his charming smile.

"Well, in that case then."

I'll be outside, call if you need me.

Jimin said walking to the door.

"Sure, thing."

Although, I'm pretty sure. I'll do fine on my own.

Thanks for the offer though. I replied smiling cheekily.

Unexpectedly Jimin's ears turned a scarlet color, as he began fumbling with the door handle.

"I'll, s-see y-you shortly."

Rea, he said stammering badly.

"Sure, thing."

"Until later then, Mr. Park."

I joked watching him quickly close the door behind his flustered form.


End file.
